


Their Heat

by PolarGrizz47



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: //Amazingly I waited this long until going into an ABO fic, //probably just going to be a place for naughty stuff... :>, Alpha Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Joseph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph's heat wasn't supposed to happen this early...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-established relationship AU. I don't know... I'm stressed and just wrote, whoops.  
> Unedited and written really quickly!!

Joseph rubbed a hand over his heated brow, letting out a shallow hiss of discomfort. He felt hot, too hot – which was odd, given the season.

The windows were frosted over with chill and the wind created small flurries of scattering flakes with every gentle breeze. Their workspace always ran a little chilly, since Connelly insisted that turning up the thermostat really wouldn’t change it at all, and they’d all just get too warm in the cramped space.

Huffing, he narrowed his eyes and tried to focus on the document in front of him. He had to focus, this case was almost wrapped up and then he could send this over to their chief for final review, and then he could clock out a little early for lunch…

But as time dragged on, the man found himself squirming in his seat, shifting from left to right in a desperate attempt to find comfort. His skin prickled under his ironed clothes, every little fabric proving to be too much for the increased sensitivity of his body.

His discomfort draw in Julie’s attention, and after another few minutes of watching the other detective squirm, she stood up to go check up on him. “Hey,” She started, bracing one hand on the edge of his desk before her nose scrunched up and she hastily took a step back, “ _Holy shit_ , Joseph – what’re you doing here?” She hissed, purple eyes darting around the room quickly to try and locate Sebastian.

He still wasn’t back from his discussion with the chief…

The man blinked at her in confusion. “Detective Kidman?” He tried to question, but his tongue made his words turn into a stumbling mess and a suffering groan. He felt awful, needy and warm. After a few seconds, he ran a gloved hand down his face, the leather acquiring a shiny sheen of sweat, “Oh _no_ ,” He groaned, “I’m early.”

“Yeah,” The Alpha agreed, cupping her nose with one hand to try and avoid the overpowering scent of the embarrassed man before her. Joseph always had a strangely fruity smell in his heats, something light and wonderful, and she’d found herself drawn in once or twice before Sebastian threatened her with a warning rumble.

Before the man could shrink away in embarrassment, the door opened and in stepped another Omega. Connelly was in a chipper mood today, keys to his cruiser twirling on one hand while the other one cupped a steaming mug of coffee. He’d just gotten back from his bi-yearly heat break, and had snuck off with Julie for a ‘skiing trip’, although everyone in the station knew the truth, especially when they both came back barring similar bite marks.

The shorter man paused as soon as he got a good whiff of the air however, but he seemed to handle it better than Julie, who was overpowered by the scent. Quickly, the man whisked in and managed to work the female detective back into her desk with a few well-placed questions and purrs.

Joseph was grateful for his interruption, and nervously logged out of all his work as best able, his vision jogged despite the help of his glasses. Right now, he’d wait until Sebastian returned.

Going out right now to find the man was just asking for attention, and Sebastian had a nasty habit of proving his possessiveness and adoration every chance he got, even if that meant getting into a tussle with another Alpha who was too close to their rut.

Oscar sent him a worried glace before prompting Julie to check something on the record, leaning in close and allowing his Alpha to offer up his own scent as a counter-reaction, even though he knew Julie would never actually look at Joseph in that way.

-:-

In all reality, it didn’t take Sebastian long to enter the room, his body taut with his raging emotions. Firstly, he felt the pull and tug of their bond, heightened by the effects of Joseph’s starting stages of heat, and then he felt nothing but pure and unadulterated need – need to a hold, need to fuck, need to _protect_.

Joseph stayed seated as Sebastian took in a deep breath, his eyes glassy behind the thick frames and his body shaking. With as much calm as he could manage, the Alpha moved across the room to grab Joseph’s jacket, and his own.

After slipping on his trench coat, he helped his mate into the softness of the darker, trimmer wool coat. As Joseph leans into him, a whine gurgling up his throat, Sebastian runs a soothing hand down his back and helps him stand with one large hand at his waist. “Hey,” The older man murmured, pressing a kiss to his mate’s forehead, “You’re doin’ good.” He assured as he nodded tersely towards Kidman before hustling Joseph towards the door.

The Alpha would know that she needed to send in a notice, an unspoken rule between them – they helped each other, they all did.

-:-

Getting to the car was surprisingly easy, but it was understandable, especially since Sebastian’s entire build bristled if somebody even looked in their direction.

Joseph sat in the car, breath coming out in short, seeable puffs as Sebastian hurried to start his car and turn up the heat. They were going to have to leave Joseph’s car for now, as the Omega didn’t even want to think about getting behind the wheel.

Sebastian placed one hand over the crown of Joseph’s knee, rubbing there soothingly and allowing the warmth from his palm to permeate the chilled material of his mate’s slacks. The man offered him a tiny, worried smile, and Joseph knew he wouldn’t ease up until they were home safe and sound in their warm, cozy apartment.

“Going to get us home, alright?” Sebastian assured, almost to himself, as he shifted gears and pulled the dark blue vehicle away from the snowy curb.

**Author's Note:**

> Setting the scene with this first chapter!  
> Julie&Oscar Forevvveerrrr (don't bring up his fate with the DLC! *SOB*)
> 
> Wish me luck for my final week of testing horror!! :'>
> 
> ALSO my laptop fan is dead, and I have to take it in soon... ;0;  
> I probably... should not be... on it... at all... :'| *FLOP*


End file.
